Rachel's Secret
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: A new girl and Yumi's old friends arrives at Kadic and finds out about Lyoko. Since she knows Yumi, and wants to help, they agree to let her be a Lyoko Warrior,as time passes by, Aelita, Rachel, and Yumi have many secrets to be found and told. Chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote another Code Lyoko story before this one, but it wasn't getting any reviews. I'm hoping to have better luck with this one. I just got a rush of ideas last night, and I just had to write this story. Okay then, here goes:

Full Summary: A new girl arrives at Kadic Academy and the whole gang seems to like her. One day she follows them to the factory. They tell her their secret, but can she really be trusted or is she working for X.A.N.A.? (To tell the truth, _I_ don't even know yet)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I truly wish I did.

Quick A/N: Please read my other story. It's called Code Lyoko World Tour. It's actually really good, and if you don't think it will get better but I can't publish unless I get reviews. I've got some great ideas for that story. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

CHAPTER ONE: NEW STUDENT

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich were in Mrs. Hertz's class. Where else would Jeremy rather be? Of course his friends could disagree more than X.A.N.A wanted to destroy them.

Jeremy was busily taking notes, and Aelita too was trying to keep up with what she was saying. Odd on the other hand was doodling a picture of him with his skateboard holding a trophy for winning a skateboard championship. Ulrich was drawing too. He drew a picture of who else-Yumi!

" Nice picture," Odd whispered.

" Shut up!" Ulrich muttered back.

" Shhhh, I can't hear Ms.Hertz talk," Jeremy whispered, turning around in his seat.

" We all know it's romantic having a crush on an older woman Jeremy," Odd started, " but that's no reason to hang onto every word she says."

" That's not funny Odd, and I'm not saying that because the joke's on me," Jeremy told him.

" Excuse me! Do you four mind telling me what's going on?" Ms. Hertz yelled. Unfortunately, the "four" didn't realize that was them. The whole class started to laugh. Jeremy and Aelita turned back around to see what was so funny and realized Ms. Hertz was mad at them.

" Oh, sorry Ms. Hertz but I can't help but try to tell Odd and Ulrich to pay attention once everyday in this class. They never listen to me, but this is my favorite class and it would be their's too if they listened to me," Jeremy said.

Ms. Hertz seemed flattered. It only worked with Jeremy. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone took off.

" Okay guys, that bell means one thing to me and one thing only," Odd said. " LUNCH!"

" Yuck!" Ulrich said staring after him. " Even on mystery meat day he loves lunch time."

" That's our Odd Dellarobia. Atleast now we can tell whether X.A.N.A has possessed him or not…if he tries that anyway," Jeremy said.

" For once, that would be a positive attack," Ulrich joked. " He won't make me lose my appetite like he does everyday by eating his food so fast it seems like he'll throw up."

The three walked to the cafeteria joking about Odd's eating habits all the way.

**Meanwhile…**

Odd raced to the cafeteria as fast as he could. Unlike most people, mystery meat was his favorite cafeteria lunch. Spaghetti was the only meal that could top it. Odd was so hungry from not eating breakfast (he overslept) that he wasn't watching where he was going. CRASH! He bumped right into a girl.

" Sorry!" Odd cried. " I was so hungry and I…" Odd stopped and sucked in his breath. The girl was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. He hadn't seen her before. She had blond hair and sparkling green eyes. She was smiling.

" That's alright. I'm new and you apologized. That's good," she said. She had such a nice voice.

" I'm Odd," he said.

" I'm Kelly Ma-I mean I'm Rachel McCormick. Nice to meet you," she said.

" So when did you get here?" Odd asked. " And where'd you come from?"

" I'm from America. My background is Italian though. I went to Copeland Middle School. I was in sixth grade, but I was promoted to ninth. Then my mom got her job transferred here in France. She signed me up for this school. We still have a jetlag, so I just arrived a few minutes ago," Rachel said.

" Well it's lunch time now. Want to come and sit with me and my friends?" Odd asked.

" Sure," Rachel smiled. I think I'm going to like it here." Unfortunately for Odd and for Rachel, in the enormous crowd, she got lost. Odd was so hungry, he didn't even notice until he got to the cafeteria. Where was Rachel?

Meanwhile… 

Yumi was waiting for her friends in the cafeteria. It was strange Odd wasn't here yet, on Mystery Meat day. Suddenly she saw a girl who looked scared and lost in the crowd. She had blond hair and sparkling green eyes. Then memory came flooding back to her. She knew that girl. She rushed up to her and gave her a hug. When she let go, the girl was looking really surprised.

" You don't remember me, do you Kelly?" Yumi asked her.

" Yumi? Is that you?" she asked.

" The one and only! So how have you been lately?"

" Great. But now I'm Rachel. Rachel McCormick," Rachel said.

" Why? Did you get your name changed or something?"

" Something like that," Rachel answered in a doubtful tone. " Do you know this guy named Odd…Odd? I don't know his last name. He asked me to sit with him and his friends," Rachel said. " Do you want to join us?"

" Sure. I do it all the time," Yumi said. " Here, lets sit at this table." She saw Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita. " Hey you guys, over here!" she called.

" Hi Yumi, have you seen Odd?" Ulrich asked.

" You know Odd?" Rachel asked.

" Yup. He's one of my best friends," Yumi answered. " I'm a great actress, huh?"

" Yeah. The greatest," Rachel said sarcastically.

" Who's this?" Jeremy said.

" This is an old friend of mine. Her name is Kel…uh Rachel McCormick," Yumi answered.

" Rachel? Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Ulrich Stern," Ulrich said.

" My name is Jeremy Belqua. Hi," Jeremy said.

" I'm Aelita Stone. Odd Dellarobia is my cousin. You know him?" Aelita asked.

" Don't you remember Odd describing a girl that looks just like Rachel to us?" Ulrich asked. " Rachel must be her." He turned to Rachel. " Odd lost you in the crowd. He's been looking everywhere for you. He was starving, so he must really like you to search for you. Odd is an eating machine!"

Rachel blushed and then laughed.

" Oh here he comes!" Yumi said. " Let's play a joke on him. Rachel get under the table, quick!" Rachel got under the table, although she was very confused.

" Hey Odd, come on!" Yumi cried.

" Hey guys," Odd said sulkily.

" Did you find the girl you were looking for yet?" Ulrich asked.

" No," Odd answered. " Her name's Rachel."

" Aren't you going to get your lunch?" Aelita said. " We can't eat Mystery Meat, but it's your second favorite."

" No. I've lost Rachel. She new! She must be somewhere all lost and confused and blaming me for the worst day she's ever had in her whole entire life. And then

she'll-"

" Okay Odd take it easy," Yumi said. " Why don't you look under the table?"

" Why would I look under table?" Odd asked, though her was leaning over to take a look. " There nothing under…Rachel! Ahhhh!" Odd had gone down too far and fallen on his head. Amazingly, he balanced!

Rachel crawled out and ended up in between Yumi and Jeremy. Odd sat opposite her.

" Mystery Meat?" Rachel asked.

" Sure," Odd replied. " And now that I've found you-" but his stomach spoke the rest by growling loudly. Everyone started to laugh.

Odd came back with a lunch tray and started shoving food into his mouth.

" Yuck! Odd you make me loose my lunch everyday. And I didn't even eat any lunch today!" Ulrich cried. Everyone laughed again.

" So this is what you've done since you left? Made nice friends? Cool," Rachel said.

" These are my best friends…besides you and…well you. We have a very special bond, right guys?" Yumi said.

" Right!" everyone answered her.

" I hear ya! It's like us, right Yumi?"

" Something like that Rachel," Yumi replied.

**Later that day… **

" Knock, knock," Odd said standing by Rachel's door. She was Aelita's roommate, and since Aelita had a lot of empty space in her room, Rachel had set up many things there. It was late and Yumi had gone home. " I see you have a lot of boxes. Need some help unpacking?"

" Sure, that would be great!" Rachel smiled.

" Okay, let's see. What do you want to do with this stuff?" Odd asked.

" Out the boxes that are marked books, DVDs, albums and CDs are to be opened and out in that book shelf," Rachel said.

" That's a huge book shelf!" Odd cried. " How many movies do you watch?"

" Not many. Most of the things that go in there are books. I love to read. Mostly fiction. I hate non-fiction. I like romance books especially," Rachel said. (A/N: Just in case you wondered, she is not me. My favorite genre to write is romance, but my favorite to read is supernatural).

" Romance?" Odd asked blushing.

" Um, yeah. So…" Rachel was blushing as well. " Anyway, don't look in the albums. They're kind of private." Rachel took out a picture from a box and saw the picture was of her and her parents. Both of them were giving each other loving looks. Rachel looked embarrassed. But now that was her favorite picture.

Rachel's mom, Jen had been left as a widow when Rachel's dad had died. After a while her sadness turned to bitterness and anger aimed toward her husband right after she got a call from a woman named Donna Kalb. Rachel had no idea what Donna said, but it wasn't good.

Soon though, looking at how Rachel was growing up, she came out of her bitter state and returned to her normal, cheerful old self. She started dating again. At first, Jen hated every man Rachel liked, and liked every man Rachel hated. But she was dating a man for two years and they had decided to get married! Both Jen and Rachel liked this man. It was going to happen during summer vacation, when Rachel could go back to her new home in France.

**That Night… **

Jeremy was about to go to sleep when his laptop started beeping. " Oh no, it can't be," he muttered. " Not now." (A/N: They rebuilt all of Lyoko, and they haven't had a X.A.N.A attack since they rebuilt sector five until now).

" What does X.A.N.A want?" Jeremy asked himself. It was an activated tower, but he couldn't tell what the attack was. He had added a new program to the super scan to tell him what X.A.N.A was doing. He was sure he had worked out all of the bugs, and yet, nothing was picking up.

Jeremy called Yumi, then Odd and Ulrich, and lastly Aelita.

" Hello? Aelita asked sleepily.

" Aelita? It's me, Jeremy. We have a X.A.N.A attack. Come to the factory now," Jeremy said.

" Okay Jeremy, I'm on my way," Aelita said. She crept out of the room, trying not to wake Rachel up. What she didn't know was that Rachel was kept up at nights, sometimes for a few minutes, and sometimes for hours. This was one of those days when she couldn't sleep a wink.

" Be right where?" Rachel asked herself when Aelita was gone. " Where could anyone be going at this time of night? Maybe the bond Yumi was talking about is more different than I imagined it to be."

Rachel got out of bed, and went out. She ran as fast as she cold, but quietly all the same. Finally, se was within five feet of Aelita. Aelita turned around, but Rachel ducked under a bush. She followed her all the way to the sewers. When she saw Aelita go in, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. After she was gone Rachel said to herself, " I'm not sure I really want to do this but…well, here goes nothing!" Rachel climbed down the ladder, followed her through the sewer, and made it all the way to the elevators without being noticed. Just when the elevator door was about to close, Rachel slid in.

" Rachel?" Aelita asked, surprised.

" Hi!" Rachel said cheerfully. " What are you doing in this old, rundown…um, factory is it?"

" Yes. And I'm here on a mission," Aelita said. " To save the world."

" Right," Rachel said sarcastically. (She's a sarcastic person. Now that's based on me)! " So what are you really doing here?"

" I am here to save the world. Just not ours," Aelita said simply. They had gotten to the super computer by then.

" Whoa!" Rachel exclaimed. She saw Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi waiting there. " Yumi? You're here too?"

" Rachel? What are you doing here?" she asked.

" This is a dangerous place for you," Odd added.

" Forget it!" Jeremy cried. " We don't have time for this. Just get into the scanners, and fast!"

" Scanners?" Rachel asked. " What are you talking about? Are we in an airport?"

" Rachel please. Once we're through with this process, I promise I'll explain," Jeremy said. " Just wait. Guys, let's go two at a time."

" Okay, we're here Jeremy," Yumi said. Rachel quickly rushed into the elevator.

" Hey Rachel, come back!" Jeremy cried. He sighed. " Guys Rachel is headed your way. Yumi and Ulrich, get in. Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

Rachel was in the scanner room by now. " The rooms are just more and more surprising," she said.

" Rachel, step away," Jeremy said. " Aelita, Odd, your turn." Suddenly Jeremy heard a noise behind him, and turned to see a Xanafied Jim standing behind him.

" Guys I'm setting up a self virtualizing proceeeessss!" Jeremy had set up the program and was thrown into the air by the evil, zombie Jim.

" Jeremy?" Aelita asked. " Jeremy? Odd's not in the scanner. And Rachel…" But Jeremy couldn't hear what Rachel had done because Jim had pulled off his headset. As for Ulrich and Yumi, they were very surprised to see Aelita with not Odd, but Rachel in Lyoko.

A/N: I don't think it's a great chapter, or a great cliffie, but it'll get a lot better, I promise. And in case you didn't know, there will be romance and plenty of great surprises. Maybe this should be suspense, but I'm putting it under Action/Adventure, and romance. But it definitely will be suspense too, so stay tuned, and REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no idea if I got any reviews or not, but I'm hoping I did. My last chapter was six pages in a word document. I'm hoping to top that with this chapter. My chapters aren't usually long, but when I write real world stories, six isn't even my minimum number of pages per chapter. Anyway, I want reviews, but I just had to write and publish another chapter. REVIEW!!!!   
Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Lyoko. **Sighs**   
Summary: A new girl arrives at Kadic Academy and the whole gang seems to like her. One day she follows them to the factory. They tell her their secret, but can she really be trusted or is she working for X.A.N.A.?   
Chapter Summary: I can't tell you everything, but part of this chapter includes Rachel's fight on Lyoko. What will happen? Will the gang let her become a member, and if they do, will she blab to someone…and if she does, will it be to a normal person or is she working for X.A.N.A? Lastly, what secrets will be told in this chapter? Read on to find out!   
**In Last Chapter: The new girl Rachel had come to the scanner room. What will happen?**   
" **Rachel, step away," Jeremy said. " Aelita, Odd, your turn." Suddenly Jeremy heard a noise behind him, and turned to see a Xanafied Jim standing behind him.** **" Guys I'm setting up a self virtualizing proceeeessss!" Jeremy had set up the program and was thrown into the air by the evil, zombie Jim.** **" Jeremy?" Aelita asked. " Jeremy? Odd's not in the scanner. And Rachel…" But Jeremy couldn't hear what Rachel had done because Jim had pulled off his headset. As for Ulrich and Yumi, they were very surprised to see Aelita with not Odd, but Rachel in Lyoko. **   
Chapter 2- Forget or not?   
" RACHEL?!" Yumi cried. " What are _you_ doing here? Where's Odd?" " What don't you like me anymore?" Rachel pouted. Then she dissolved into giggles the next minute. Yumi didn't crack a smile. " This is not a joke Rachel! You have to be a fighter to be on Lyoko!" Yumi said angrily. " You're right, it is no joke," Rachel breathed, looking around her. They were in the forest sector. "What is this place again?" " Lyoko," Ulrich filled her in. " I told you I wasn't saving _our_ world," Aelita said. " Guys, don't you realize what Rachel has done?" Yumi asked. " Yeah, she got sent to Lyoko without Jeremy even making her a card. Amazing isn't it?" Ulrich said. " That reminds me!" Aelita said. " Jeremy? Jeremy? Where are you?" " Oh no! He must be in trouble. Major danger. We've got to deactivate that tower now!" Ulrich said. " As for you Rachel…well you can stay for now, but just watch us and stay out of danger, okay?" " Are you kidding? What are we going to do? How can she _not_ get in danger here?! Yumi cried. She was going insane! " If I didn't know any better, I would say the skipazoa (help with the spelling) had gotten to you, with the way your acting," Aelita smiled. " This is no time for joking Aelita. What are we going to do about the Rachel problem?" Yumi asked. Rachel frowned. " Problem? Am I a bother to you Yumi?" " It's not that. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. Who knows what could happen? What if the attacks really hurt you? What if you got a bug? What if you can't use your weapons? What if your look has some bug? What if something went wrong in the process? What if you don't have life points? Or if you fall into the digital sea?" Yumi could've gone on forever! " You're starting sound like my mother," Ulrich said. Yumi glared at him. " She's right. A million things could go on here Rachel," Aelita said, agreeing with Miss. Insane Ishiyama (I like Yumi, I don't have anything against her, just so you know…though Odd is my favorite character). " Life points? Look? Weapons? Process? What are you guys talking about? This seems so real, but it seems like a video game too," Rachel said. " What's going on?" Rachel's blond hair was in a ponytail, and her green eyes looked almost fake. She was wearing a powder blue short-sleeved shirt, and a dark blue mini-skirt with a plum and purple mix color for a belt. She had a mix of different shades of green for her hair tie. Her shoes were white; they were actually boots, and she had a pink headband. She had a variety of powers, though no one knew right then. Her weapon was a blaster. It didn't look like a dangerous gun. But were they willing they find out?   
Meanwhile…   
Odd went back to see Jeremy about Rachel when he found him unconscious, and the Xanafied Jim there at the scene of the crime. He was coming after Odd now. There was nothing Odd could do but fight. He held him off long enough for Jeremy to wake up. " Hey guys, I'm back," Jeremy said. Jim dropped Odd and went over to Jeremy. Luckily, crabs were at the Lyoko scene and with three hits in one, Ulrich was gone. He quickly got to Jeremy and saw Jim coming toward him, and Odd almost too out of breath to get up. Ulrich went and started fighting Jim. " Okay guys, is Rachel with you?" Jeremy asked. " She's here, and she's hiding," Yumi said. " She listens to us well." " Good. Keep her, and yourselves, out of danger, and get to that tower. I'll try to find out what X.A.N.A is up to," Jeremy told them. **Meanwhile…**   
Kadic Academy was in absolute chaos! Millie and Tamea were taken over by X.A.N.A, and everyone they touched would become Xanafied. That's why Jim was at the factory. Millie gave him a poke with her finger. So far, Tamea had Xanafied Ms. Hertz, the lunch lady, _and_ sixteen kids while Millie was out trying to find Jim. It was night, and no one appreciated being awake, but sometimes, running for you life is more important than getting a good night's sleep! Millie and Tamea were Xanafied, but they stopped a whole lot to think sensibly. Millie soon went after William's secret friend Arthur, who was an exceptionally good fighter, and Tamea went after Elizabeth Delmas. " No, no, stay away from me!" Sissi screamed. " I'm warning you, I know all different types of martial arts. I went to yellow belt in seventeen different kinds to impress Ulrich!" Tamea paid no attention, and she tried to grab Sissi. Sissi jumped out of the way, screaming. Everyone else, people who hated her all tried to protect her. The only way they were going to survive was if they all started to work together. Of course, they might not survive it at all.   
**Meanwhile…**   
Yumi and Aelita had wiped out the crabs no problem. Rachel watched. She tried to help with the tarantulas, but all she could do was keep them busy. Yumi didn't like the idea of Rachel being a distraction. The hard part was when Rachel had to hide again. Aelita was down fifty life points, and Yumi only had twenty left. They were up against Megatanks. One hit would wipe either one out. " Okay Aelita, can you handle this one?" Yumi asked. " Sure," Aelita said. Yumi used telekinesis to distract it. The tank opened up and Aelita cried, "Energy Field!" It was wiped out. They could see the activated tower. Suddenly, Boxes and Hornets came in their way. Many, many, many hornets, and double the number of boxes. " Oh no!" Yumi cried. " X.A.N.A's really stocked up on monsters this time. What's he going for? Total destruction or something?" " We'll never get through them all!" Aelita said. "Never fear princess, I'm here now!" came a voice. Odd came floating to them on his board. " Thanks for giving me my vehicle Jeremy," Yumi said sarcastically. " Sorry, no time," Jeremy said. " I've almost discovered what X.A.N.A. is trying to do!" " Laser arrows!" Odd cried. Her sent out four and three hornets were out. Yumi sent her metal fans flying. Each of them took out two rows of boxes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the skipazoa appeared. " Oh no!" Yumi cried. " Aelita!" But the skipazoa wasn't after Aelita this time. This time, it just re-created the monsters Yumi and Odd had destroyed. Odd took care of the boxes, Aelita the hornets, and Yumi tried to keep the skipazoa busy. Suddenly, Jeremy cried, " Guys, X.A.N.A is trying to Xanafy everyone in Kadic. Hurry!" " Jeremy, we're kind of tied up at the moment," Yumi said. " Yumi, watch out!" Rachel cried from behind the tree se hiding behind. Yumi looked and saw a box and a hornet aiming at her. The attacks hut her, and in a split second she was not only out of Lyoko, but the skipazoa had also re-created every single monster that was wiped out. " We were down to six!" Aelita cried. "And now look!" " Rachel, be careful!" Odd cried when she came out from behind the tree. Multiple attacks hit him, and he was out of the game. Aelita was the only one left. " Aelita, be careful!" Jeremy cried fearfully. " Energy Field!" Aelita said. Rachel watched as Aelita struggled helplessly. The monsters were just re-creating themselves. Or was it with the squid thing? What the heck was going on? Rachel couldn't just watch this anymore. Suddenly the words just came to her, and Rachel took out her blaster. " FIREBALLS!" she cried. Many fireballs came flying out of her blaster, and hit many boxes, and two hit the skipazoa. Aelita turned, very surprised. Rachel's green eyes were glowing with amazing green light. Her hair was blowing ferociously, and she looked really fierce. 'Almost evil,' Aelita thought, shuddering. 'What if she's the next William?' Rachel kept firing, and even when Aelita was out, she didn't stop. The skipazoa had no chance to re-generate the monsters. She was gone when she and the last monster fired at the same time. She had gotten hit before, but never realized it until now. Rachel was back in the scanner room, and everyone, even Jeremy was waiting for hr. Jeremy was frowning. " What are we going to do?" he asked. Jim is down, but the tower is still activated." Yumi wasn't listening. She helped Rachel out of the scanner. " Are you okay?" she asked. " I I think so," Rachel stammered. She was really shaken up. " I suppose this isn't a dream?" " No," Jeremy said. " It's all real." " Wow!" " What about the tower?" Ulrich asked. " We have to issue a return to the past," Jeremy said. " Don't worry Rachel," Yumi said. " All we have to do is get to the return to the past, and you'll forget about it all. Right Jeremy?" " Yup. I didn't create a card for her, so it shouldn't be a problem. And I don't know what inspired the sudden burst of energy, but great job. It won't be nice to lose you." " Thanks," Rachel said. " But forget? I don't want to forget anything. I want to keep this memory!" Yumi looked at Jeremy. " You could become another William. It's too risky," Yumi said. " What?" " I don't know. She's a good fighter. Maybe we should give her a card and allow her to fight. She doesn't seem like William at all," Aelita said. " William didn't seem like William either," Yumi said. " Then I discovered what was hidden underneath his act." " Do you think I'm all an act?" Rachel asked. Yumi realized what she had said. " No Rachel, but it could still be dangerous. You don't know anything about X.A.N.A." " So tell me," Rachel countered. " But if we tell you…what if X.A.N.A. takes control of you?" Yumi asked. " I'm just worried. You were always my best friend, and I always wondered what it would be like if you were here with me but…and I never knew you could fight!" " I just learned recently," Rachel said. " I think we can trust her," Aelita said. " Me too," Odd agreed. " I think so," Ulrich said. " Jeremy, what about you?" Yumi asked. " Well I guess if everyone else goes for it…" Rachel got in the scanner, and a card was created for her. " We'll tell you about X.A.N.A later," Jeremy said. " Right now…return to the past now!" Rachel was standing in Aelita's room. It was afternoon, and Odd was there. There were boxes everywhere. " Are you kidding?!" Rachel cried. " I can't believe I have to unpack again!" She and Odd laughed, and they started to unpack. Then suddenly, Odd dropped a box. That didn't happen before. An album opened up and Odd saw the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing arm in arm like best friends were the younger versions of Yumi, Rachel, and…Sissi?   
A/N: Only five pages. Ten because I double-spaced. The other one wasn't double-spaced. Oh well. I hope that was a good chapter. REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
